Interruptions Can Be Good
by FireAndIceHeart
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has a plan to propose to the love of his life, Derek Hale,only to be interrupted in the middle of his declaration of love to him. Life is complicated and doesn't always go as planned; especially when the universe seems to keep interrupting it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stiles**_

Everything had to be absolutely perfect, or at least that's the way Stiles Stilinski thought it should be when he proposed to the love of his life. Derek Hale, the man he fell love with or rather realized he was in love with after a rogue werewolf attacked Stiles but before the rogue could touch him Derek jumped in front of Stiles and defended him from the attack. After the whole ordeal was over Stiles confronted Derek and asked him why he of all people would save him. Derek brushed off the conversation at first but when Stiles pushed harder Derek snapped " Because I love you and I can't bear the thought of living without you" with a twisted expression on his face. To which Stiles took his response as the green light to kiss Derek with passion and confess that he loved him too.

They've been together for more than 2 years now and styles knows that there is no one he would rather spend the rest of his life with than Derek and what better day to pop the question than their upcoming 3 year anniversary?

It was a great plan, a romantic one, the only problem with it was the fact that he wasn't the only one thinking it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stiles**_

The day of their anniversary began like any other in the house that Stiles and Derek shared. He and Derek woke up at promptly 8:00 AM, exchanged morning kisses and greetings and fell into their routine. Stiles was very careful not to burst out "Happy Anniversary!" And ask Derek to marry him before he went to work. It was only until after the door had shut behind Derek that Stiles realized that Derek too had failed to mention their anniversary. For a brief moment Stiles faltered _Did Derek forget ?_ He wondered. _No_ . He quickly brushed off his doubts and headed out the door.

Today was going to be a perfect day because he had the perfect plan.

And it started with Lydia Martin. He had to give credit where credit was due, without Lydia and Scott this plan would've been a complete failure, he was bound to mess something up. Lydia provided the much needed organization and a hint of design towards the idea. Scott provided the man power since Stiles couldn't be everywhere at once so he would pick up the small details that would make tonight perfect.

Since Stiles had asked for today off in advance he was able to make a visit to Lydia without Derek wondering where he was assuming he was at work so that made things so much easier. Lydia works at her self owned publishing company, _of course she does she's Lydia Martin_ Stiles thinks with a laugh as walks through the door of her office.

" Lydia darling ! I've come for your assistance ! " he greets with a grin.  
"Hello Stiles, How are you doing ?" She ask as they hug.  
" What do mean? I'm great! " he says with an even bigger grin.  
She raises an eyebrow at that statement.  
" Okay okay you caught me, my nerves are shot " with an uneasy expression.  
" Hmm... You have nothing to worry about; Derek loves you very much" she assures him.  
"Yeah yeah I know I just want tonight to be..." He trails off.  
"Perfect?" She finishes.  
"Yeah" he agrees.  
" Did Derek say or give you anything? " she ask curiously.  
Stiles' expression fell " Um... No he didn't even mention today .He probably has something up his sleeve just you wait" he tells her.  
" I thought about that" This time they both smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Derek**_

2 weeks ago before the anniversary of Stiles and Derek, Derek Hale made a visit to the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. It was in this visit that Derek asked John Stilinski for his blessing to marry Stiles. As expected John couldn't refuse his son's happiness and he rather like Derek and trusted him to take care of Stiles, his answer was a definite yes. After Derek left from the Sheriff's house he could not keep the smile off his face the whole day, he even stopped to get Chinese for dinner before going home. Stiles must've been confused that day when he asked what he occasion was to which Derek shrugged off and told him he just had a good day at work.

He would have to wait 2 more week to propose to Stiles and it would be an agonizing wait but Stiles was more than worth it.

 _ **Derek**_  
 _ **( Present - time )**_

Today was the day, the day he would propose to the love of his life. He needed to get out of the house quickly this morning otherwise he wouldn't let Stiles leave their bed which would lead to Stiles interrogating him for answers to which Derek would succumb to his insistent begging and the 2 weeks of waiting would've been for nothing, not to mention the proposal would lose its romantic element that he knew Stiles was a stickler for. He hated lying to him but he couldn't risk Stiles finding out before the time came so he was out of there like a bat out of hell before he could ruin anything.

Derek made a detour from his usual commute to his job, like he would work on a day like today . No there was someone he had to see first before he got things ready for tonight.

When he walks into Lydia Martin's personal office he's met with a surprised expression on Lydia's face and the fresh lingering scent of Stiles. " Derek ? " she says in disbelief. " What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be at work?" She continues. " I took today off, asked for it weeks ago its my anniversary " he explains and suddenly pauses. "Speaking of which, Stiles was here recently his scent is still here, I thought he went to work?" He wonders aloud. "He was here, some days Stiles buys me a coffee and drops it off on his way to work" Derek hears no lie as she explains and he vaguely remembers Stiles telling him that he had to rush to get Lydia her coffee before she attacks one of her coworkers some morning so he nods.

" So Derek what can I do for you today?" Lydia asks. "I need a favor" he tells her. " And what would that be?" She tilts her head curious now. " I need you to keep Stiles busy" he says. " What?" She says confused. " When Stiles gets off work I need you to keep him away from the house until 6:30" he explains. " Why?" She says slowly, suspicious. " Because I'm going to propose to Stiles and I want to surprise him" Derek reveals. Lydia's eyes widen and she pales "what?" She chokes out. " I'm going to ask Stiles to marry me" he clarifies. "Tonight?" She says. "Yes?" _It was Derek's turn to be confused why was she acting this way?_ " What is it?" He asks. She laughs suddenly " Nothing let's just say that Stiles will definitely be surprised" she says finally. Derek relaxes at her amusement " So... Do you think you can handle Stiles for the until 6:30 ? " he asks hopefully with a small smile. "Oh I think I can manage" and the banshee grins back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lydia's POV**_

In all fairness Lydia Martin held her end of the bargain and did exactly what Derek ask her to do. Maybe she felt a little guilty that she knew Stiles was planning to propose as well and was freaking out on how to do it. But she also knew that deep inside Stiles wanted to be swept off his feet by a grand romantic gesture so in the end it was better this way. So yes, she was going to help Derek and just like that the guilt was gone and she became a woman on a mission.

 _ **Stiles' POV**_

Sometimes Stiles feels like the world is against him. Like there's a conspiracy where Stiles' life is movie and the universe keeps pausing it adding scenes last minute. Seriously, his life would be great if the universe would stop interrupting it.

Exhibit A :  
Stiles is about to start sophomore year and join The Beacon Hills lacrosse team with his best friend* _Pause *_  
 _Universe Enters: said best friend Scott McCall gets bitten by a werewolf and Stiles has to try and help him control his werewolf powers so he doesn't kill anyone ( Stiles included ) and the world falls apart._

Exhibit B :  
Stiles is juggling High School academics, lacrosse, and helping his best friend control his werewolf powers so he doesn't kill anyone ( Stiles included ) _* Pause *_  
 _Universe Enters: Hunters try to kill Scott and Scott is dating the daughter of the man who wants to kill him, plus people are dying and the world falls apart... Again._

Yeah there's definitely a pattern and Stiles thinks that the universe needs to butt out sometimes. Right now would be one of those times.

He's supposed to be at home getting ready for tonight but instead he's stuck in five o'clock traffic jam. He would've been good to go by now but he was otherwise distracted. First Lydia called saying that her assistant called in sick and and asked him to deliver some paperwork to a another firm two towns over to which Stiles vigorously protested because 'It's my anniversary Lydia you know that' he emphasized. Then Lydia argued that she loves him and would do anything for him and mentioned that she would buy food for him whenever he wanted. Stiles couldn't say no to that last part.

Long story short, doing this favor for Lydia took a lot longer than he longer, she apologized with lunch, and here he was stuck traffic. After two hours he finally gets home around seven and he rushes. He takes the white Christmas lights from the attic and strings them up so that they look like stars. He brought the new plates, silverware, place mats, and napkins (all gifts from Lydia) and set the table. Then he started dinner (Chicken Alfredo) which was what they ordered together on their first date ( yeah he remembers those types of things). Once dinner was finished he went upstairs to shower and change. When he came back down he decided everything was good to go the only thing missing was Derek...


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's POV

It was raining, _Why did it have to rain today of all days_ Derek thought with frustration while he was stuck in traffic that was caused by an accident. Though he might not like to admit it but he was freaking out. It was 7: 30 he told Lydia to keep Stiles busy until 6:30 meaning he was an hour late, Stiles would be home, he had nothing ready, he wasn't even ready and the only thing he had good to go was the ring in his pocket. He didn't know how bad that looked until he opened the front door.

Stiles' POV

His first reaction when he heard the door open was something between excitement and jubilation, but when he sees Derek a confused expression on his face when he sees the decorations that Stiles all Stiles can think is that _He Forgot. Derek forgot our anniversary._ He shakes out of his stupor when he realizes that Derek's clothes are soaked and he's dripping water on the floor. He relaxes because all of the sudden it didn't matter that Derek forgot he was still going to go through with his plan, he still had a chance to make tonight perfect. So he grins widely at him "Happy Anniversary!" he all but shouted waving his arms as if he was doing a presentation which in a way he was. "I made dinner, why don't you go shower and get ready and I'll start serving the food" he suggested, greeting Derek with a kiss. "Stiles…" Derek began but was silenced with another kiss. "Go on hurry before the food gets cold or I end up eating it all" Stiles said with a smirk. Derek rushed upstairs without another response. Stiles let out a breath. _It's show time._

Derek's POV

 _I am a complete Idiot,_ Derek thinks as he clambers up the stairs. He was so concerned with the Ring, what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, and the reservations he made at the fancy restaurant that he didn't even think about Stiles coming up with his own plan on how to spend their anniversary together. He was so caught up in making a grand gesture like you see in the movies that he forgot that Stiles wasn't like that. Of course Stiles would want to stay home where they would both be comfortable and of course would cook for them Chicken Alfredo by the smell of it because that's what they ordered on their first date. What Stiles wanted to do was simple but it was theirs and he should've known better. He was willing to bet that Lydia knew which would explain her behavior that morning. Derek comes to a sudden realization _Oh God Stiles thinks that I forgot our anniversary_ he thinks back to the broken expression on Stile's face even if it only showed for just a second and he knew how bad this looked on his part. He showered and dressed quickly. He took a deep breath before he descended the stairs _it was time to fix this._

Stiles' POV

After mopping up the water by the front door Stiles move quickly to make the food on the plates look presentable. By the time he lit the last candle on the table Derek was making his way downstairs. "Dinner is served, Bon Appetite" Stiles gestures to the table. Derek smirks when he sees how everything is set. "I see you've spared no expense" Derek comments, mischief glittering in his eyes. " Of course only the best for you" Stiles replies with a sly smile because these were the exact words they said to each other on their first date but this time their roles are reversed. Derek laughs at the irony and Stiles considers it a victory.

Derek's POV

Derek is proud of himself because so far dinner is going great and the whole time Derek has kept his composure so well in fact that he can relax enough to pretend that this is a normal date and not their three year anniversary, and ignore the fact that tonight could change everything. After they both finish their plates Derek can feel that the time to pop the question is closing in, all he had to do was wait for the opportune moment.

Stiles' POV

Stiles' anxiety was through the roof and he was beginning to lose his nerve. Just as dinner was coming to a close he decided _it's now or never._

Derek's POV

Derek didn't have to wait long. "Derek?" Stiles spoke softly. "Yes?" he responded wondering where this change in emotion came from. "I want you to know how much I love you and after all we've been through-" Derek knew he had to speak now, because now he had the confirmation he needed.

Stiles' POV

"I want you know how much I love you and after everything we've been through-" Stiles began Derek interrupted with an "I love you too" which threw Stiles off because he's so nervous that he quite hear what Derek said. "What?" He asked for clarification. "I love you Stiles. I love you so much it hurts. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, how you always figure things out, your sarcasm, your selflessness, everything. I love everything about you and there is no one else that I would want to share everything with than you Stiles." Derek starts to rise from his chair and reaches into his pocket to reveal a small box. "So that being said" Derek continues as he lowers himself to one knee. "Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski will you marry me?" Stiles is still frozen to his seat. _What just happened here?_ He wonders. _Did… Did Derek just ask me to marry him? It was to be supposed to be the other way around!_

Its Derek's voice calling out to him that brings him out of his thoughts. "This was not how this night was supposed to go" Stiles says under his breath and Derek with werewolf hearing hears what he says and questions it with a concerned expression. "I had a plan, I had it all figured out but then you had to just throw it all out the window didn't you?" Stiles began to laugh but it quickly died when he saw Derek visibly flinch and hastily standing to his feet. A sudden icy dread filled Stiles as he thought about what he just said to Derek right after he proposed to him. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you didn't want this I just thought that … never mind" Derek began to retreat towards the door. "Wait! Derek!" Stiles moved after him. "Its fine Stiles I understand" Derek continued with a solemn tone. "Just listen to me for a second" Stiles pleads. Derek pauses and faces Stiles. "First of all I'm sorry for I just said I realize how bad that must of sounded but let me explain, I've spent the last two weeks trying to figure out the perfect way to ask you to marry me; I set up the dinner and the lights and when I finally get the courage to ask I get interrupted by you and I can't even be mad at you for it because you had just said the sweetest and most romantic thing ever to come out of your mouth and I –" suddenly a mouth on his own cuts him off mid sentence. When Derek pulls away he's grinning "Stiles will you marry me?" Stiles pretends to think "Hmm that depends…" he says with a sly smile. "On?" Derek inquires with a light laugh. "On the answer to my question" Stiles runs on. "And what would that be?" Derek asks. "Derek Hale," and Stiles makes sure to pause for dramatic effect which makes Derek roll his eyes but he continues "Will you marry me?" Derek pulls Stiles closer "I think I can live with that" he echoes before kissing Stiles again.

They spend the next hour or so telling each other about all the frustration they both went through the last two weeks and the day events leading up to epic misunderstanding of that night then sharing a laugh at the irony of it all.

"Remind me never to interrupt you ever again" Derek laughs.

"Well I'm not so sure about never" Stiles hesitates.

"What?" Derek questions with disbelief.

"I'm starting to think that interceptions can be … good" Stiles resolves.

"How so?" Derek prompts.

"Well had you not interrupted me I would've never heard what you said on a leap of faith" Stiles points out.

"Stiles you know I love you" Derek voices.

"Yes of course I do but Derek you're not a man of many words and sometimes it's nice to hear you use them once and awhile." Stiles admits.

"In that case I'm glad I did" Derek agrees and smiles at his fiancé.

" Hey I was thinking since the night is still young and we just got engaged that maybe we could-" Stiles doesn't even get to finish his suggestion before he's swept into yet another kiss _Yeah,_ he thinks _interruptions can definitely be good and he could get used to that._


End file.
